All I Left Behind
by Crimson Haze
Summary: After a rather long frikkin' hiatus, I am back. Things will continue to progress and I will hopefully keep on updatin' regularly! For all you X/L fans... it's time for ya'll to celebrate!
1. All I Left Behind Chapter 1

  
  
All I Left Behind  
By Crimson Haze  
  
  
The cerulean blue sky hung high above the sleeping girls head as the cotton white clouds slowly  
drifted on by. The tall grass gently swayed as a gust of wind caressed the long stalks as it made its way over  
the sloping hills that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. A shadow fell over the peacefully sleeping  
redhead, the figures cloak flapping as it was picked up by the wind.  
  
Slowly, the girls eyelids fluttered open, the fuzzy outline of a hooded man came into view as she allowed her  
eyes to adjust to the sunlight. She lazily yawned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pulling  
out a few strands of grass that had managed to entangle themselves within her hair. "Zel...? What is it?"  
  
"You've had enough time for cat-napping already, Lina. We should be heading back out onto the road.   
Besides, we're only a few hours away from the nearest city.", he muttered softly with a slight hint of irritation.  
  
She sighed as she grudgingly stood up, saddened that her nap had come to such an abrupt stop. As she   
watched Zel walk back to the rest of the group, she looked back over the horizon. She couldn't quite place it, but   
something had been nagging at her for a while now. Traveling was actually boring her now, much to her own shock.  
She was getting fed up with just blowing up a group of bandits here or following some vague lead about a spectacular  
treasure that was just ripe for the picking. She's saved the world how many times now? When would it be her turn  
to just...take a break? A frown appeared upon the young girls face as she turned back towards her companions, moving  
towards them in slow strides.   
  
As she approached them, she was able to catch onto the discussion of what foods are awaiting them in the  
next town and what shops they might be able to find. 'Same damned conversations...same everything. It's been four  
years since Dark Star and what has changed? Somehow they had all managed to meet up once again for more adventures.  
But, was that really the best thing for them all? There are only a few things that I can actually say have changed... Ameria  
has grown taller and a bit more busty...which I cannot help but hate her for that trait. Gourry seems to be turning into the  
handsome young man that I knew he would turn out to be. Although he still needs help in the brain development department.  
Zel, well, he's opened up to us a bit more. His never-ending obsession with his cure has subsided for the moment as well.  
But..then that leaves me. I haven't changed at all. I am still the short kid that they all had met years before...I have felt so void  
of meaning. There has to be more to me than what's here now. I've done so many things, but changed so little. It actually  
hurts to admit that. I guess I've been hurting for quite a while now.'  
  
Time seemed to slow down as she continued towards them, agonizing pain shooting up her legs with each faltered step.  
She didn't know how she was going to be able to do this, but it had to happen sooner or later. Taking in a deep breathe of air, she  
cleared her throat to make sure that her upcoming speech would be given its fullest possible attention. As they each turned their  
heads to look upon the distressed sorceress, she felt the wave of regret wash over her. All she could do to avoid the onslaught  
of tears that she was sure would come, was to turn her head to the side. Making sure to keep her gaze upon the ground beneath  
her. "Minna, I have come to the conclusion that it is time for me to head out alone in search of a new destiny. All of you have  
become such dear friends to me, but I know that it is now the time to move on. Ameria, I have been holding you back from your  
future position of being the Queen of Seirrun. Zel, you mean more to me than I can ever possibly express in the form of words. All  
I want you to know is that it has been an honor traveling with you and trying to cheer your stony ass up. Gourry, you should go  
seek out Syphiel. She loves you dearly and I believe that you can return those feeling in kind. Maybe someday we will all meet up  
once again for an adventure of some sort later on in life. We'll just have to see on that one, ne?"  
  
They all stared at Lina in a state of shock. After a few moments of painful silence, Zelgadis was the first of the three to  
speak up. "Lina...? What brought this decision about? Is something so wrong that you would suddenly decide to abandon us?"  
  
She could only remain still, locked in an immovable stare upon the cold, unfeeling ground. "I've said all that was on my  
mind about this. You three need to move on with your lives and so do I. Ja ne minna." So, with that being said, she turned away  
from them, quickly casting Levitation to flee from further questioning.  
  
Gourry stood staring at the form of Lina Inverse fading from view. He dropped his head down in an exasperated manner,  
a heavy sigh slipping past his lips. "Lina...is right. It's about time this happened. I'll miss traveling, but I guess there's a lot more  
in this world that I can do.", he softly murmured. "See ya round' Zelgadis, Ameria. I have someone I have to go visit." With a gentle  
wave, the blonde swordsmen walked right past them, happily whistling a jolly tune.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis...I just don't understand! Why would Miss Lina suddenly want to leave like that? It's not like her at all!",  
the young princess cried out in protest.   
  
"Hadn't you noticed, Ameria? This past year her spark for life had somewhat dimmed. Something was eating at her...she  
just didn't want to discuss it with the rest of us. And...that is what makes me so damned angry." He could only stand there attempting  
to keep his anger under control. "To hell with this. I have a cure to find and you have a country to rule." His gaze drifted over the  
young girls face for a moment, a saddened look appeared upon his hardened features. Tearing himself from the stare he had placed  
himself in, he abruptly moved away from Ameria in quick, long strides. As he walked away, he raised his hand up to once again to  
place his mask back in its proper place. Within a flash, the barrier of hatred that had so long ago been smashed swiftly reappeared.  
He walked in silence, shutting out the world and constant thoughts of a certain redheaded sorceress.  
  
The petite princess stared at the chimera's disappearing form, tears freely falling from her quivering eyes. "Mr. Zelgadis..."  
She was left alone standing in almost total shock. This was the point in her life where she had to release her silly fantasy of becoming  
a heroine of Justice. Her people needed her and so did her father. She slowly turned in the direction that lead to her beloved city of  
Seirrun. As she allowed a sad sigh slip past her lips, within in her mind she sealed her decision with one quaking step forward. Her  
illusions now shattered before her, she released her childhood dream and looked towards a new future full of hope.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
2 years later...  
  
  
As the sun slowly rose from it's slumber there came an eerie silence that fell over the land. The birds had ceased their mindless  
chirping and all seemed much too calm.  
  
Ameria stared worriedly at her kingdom from her bedroom window. Something just didn't seem quite right with the young girl.  
Normally she would appear cheerful and perfectly content, yet it looked as if her happy demeanor had been washed away over night.  
Stepping out from her bedroom chamber, she made her way down to the dining hall as usual. A rather fake smile plastered upon her  
face. A few servants happily ushered their queen to her seat towards the end of the massive dining table. Placing a cup of coffee and  
a few slices of toast before her simultaneously. The last item to be given to her was the daily newspaper.   
  
As she took a sip of her steaming coffee, she glanced over the headline upon the front page of the paper. And, what she saw  
made her blood instantly run cold. She let out a choked sob as she jerked up from her seat and dashed down the palace corridor.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Tell me it's not true!", she screamed out at the top of her lungs as she ran. Bursting into her father's study,  
she jumped into his arms weeping sorrowfully. He could only stare down at his daughter with a confused look upon his face as she  
softly stroked her hair to try and comfort her. He gently tilted up her head to look into her eyes. He was immediately taken back by the  
almost hollow look to his daughter's eyes. "Ameria, dearest daughter, what in the world is wrong?"  
  
Fresh tears began to stream down her rosy cheeks as her body began to tremble in his embrace, swallowing harshly as she  
struggled to speak. "It can't be true, Daddy! Miss Lina can't be dead! I won't believe such a thing! I cannot possibly believe it!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
His sleek form dashed across the bandits camp site in the blink of an eye. The men who were sitting about the camp fire  
dismissed the gust of wind as almost nothing. One of the men jumped to his feet as he raised his mug of ale high into the night sky.   
  
"Thank L-sama that it finally happened!"  
  
"Yeah! Now that the bitch is dead we can stop worrying about being blasted by those damned fireballs! Those fucking  
things hurt!", shouted another haggard man from the opposite side of the fire.  
  
From his hiding place within the mass of tangled tree limbs, his breath suddenly quickened and his heart race gradually  
sped up. 'Who...?! Who are they talking about? It can't be...it can't be Lina. Not her..'  
  
"Here's a toast to the late Lina Inverse! Finally, she's outta out hair and outta our lives!" The men quickly shouted their  
cheers of agreement as they joined in raising their cups. The loud clash of the cups slamming into one another sealed the toast...  
and revealed the answer to the questions running through the hidden figures mind.  
  
Zelgadis felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, his eyes suddenly narrowing in anger at the men. "It's a LIE!!",  
he roared angrily as he leapt from the tree. His eyes shimmering with bitter hatred.  
  
The men jumped up in surprise, the scream that had pierced their happy celebration caused the men to shudder in fear.  
Their eyes desperately scanned the camp site to find the source of the disturbance. He had already drawn his weapon, his chest  
heaving with anger. The flames of the fire casting a glow upon his towering form. "You bastards! You are lying! How could she  
possibly be dead?!"  
  
The man nearest to him continued to blink in surprise until it the man's identity finally dawned on him. "You're the chimera  
fellow she used to travel with, aren't you?" His only response was an icy glare. He gulped loudly, unconsciously taking a step  
backwards from Zelgadis. "Well..I hate to tell you this..b-but we weren't lying. You can even ask Fred over there...he knows what  
happened.", the mad shrank back in fear as Zelgadis clutched the hilt of his sword even tighter.   
  
"Where in the hell is this -Fred-?", he barely hissed out, every world laced with anger.  
  
"I'm right here...", a voice drawled out from the back of the crowd of bandits. "I saw the remains of her body myself... I even  
got a little souvenir." He reached down into a pouch that hung loosely from his belt and tossed the item towards the agitated chimera.   
  
With one graceful movement, Zelgadis caught the object easily. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of Lina's  
headband. The headband wreaked of blood and Lina's scent. He began to shake his head back and forth, mumbling incoherently to  
himself as he clutched the headband tighter. "How...?! How did she die?!"  
  
"Apparently, she went up to her room early one evening...and didn't come out the next morning. When the maid came into  
the room she was greeted with the sight of the infamous Lina Inverse's body strewn about the room.", Fred whipered softly as he   
stared into the flames, refusing to meet Zelgadis' death glare.  
  
"How can you be sure that it was her that you saw?", Zelgadis questioned hastily. His tone of voice had a hint of  
desperation with it.  
  
"I was able to see her head. The one thing I remember most about it was that she had two little moles in the middle of her  
forehead. The headband had always hidden them from view, I suppose. It was the only recognizable part of her body left. She had  
been ripped to shreds. From the looks of it...it wasn't anything human that killed her. That's for damned sure."  
  
His form had gone completely still, his eyes never wavering from the object in his hand. Tears threatened to form and spill  
forth from his beautiful azure eyes. "Where did this take place...?", he muttered softly.  
  
"Not far from here. In the town of Lybrand about thirty miles North from here. If you walk fast enough you might even make  
it there within a day and a half.", he spoke quietly as he lifted up his gaze from the fire. Only to behold...nothing. A gust of wind  
disturbed the fire that lay before them and only silence remained throughout the rest of the evening.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gourry Gabriev smiled happily as he watched his daughter as she attempted to shove her stuffed rabbit into her mouth. He  
could actually admit that he was truly happy with his life. Living his days in peace upon the farm he had put together for his wife and  
child.   
  
He grinned at Syphiel as she stood over the oven stirring the contents of the large pot with a wooden spoon. The frilly apron  
that adorned her body amused him even more. He stood up from his seat at their dining table and stepped up behind his wife,  
wrapping his arms about her tiny waist. Placing a soft kiss upon her cheek as he gave her a quick squeeze. "Smells great, honey!"  
  
"And I hope it tastes as good as it smells. I've never tried this recipe before.", she softly replied.  
  
"Anything you fix is perfectly fine with me and my stomach.", he said as he lightly chuckled. He was about to give her  
another kiss when an urgent knock came from their door. He reluctantly released her from his embrace and made his way to the door.  
Upon opening the door, his eyes fell upon a short boy with bright green eyes and auburn hair. Finally, his memory clicked into action.  
'Andy...our neighbor. Why would he be dropping by?' He was obviously out of breath as he gently leaned against the door frame  
for support.  
  
"Andy! What's wrong? Why do you look so out of breath?", Gourry questioned worriedly.  
  
"I..ugh...just came back from town. I have some information that you might want to know. It's about Lina Inverse."  
  
A familiar twinkle of excitement sparked within his eyes once Lina's name had been mentioned. "Oi, what about Lina? Is it  
news about her causing even more trouble...or even letting loose a Dragon Slave on some town?"  
  
"Iie, Gourry. Nothing like that. I'm sorry, but word is that she's been killed.", he slowly bowed his head lower with each  
word he had spoken.  
  
"Oh, that's not possible! Lina would never get killed! I know her well enough to know that!", he said, still smiling at the  
young boy.  
  
"But, Gourry, they are burying her today. They say there was barely anything left to even have an open-casket funeral. I  
heard that Queen Ameria of Seirrun went to the town of Lybrand to view the body herself...or what was left of it. People say she broke  
down into sobs and had to be dragged out of the room she was so hysteric."  
  
Something had changed in the blonde swordsman's face. His eyes suddenly went blank and his shoulders slumped forward  
lowly. "I...I don't believe you...", and with that he stepped back into his home, quietly shutting the door behind him. Andy could only  
shake his head in sadness as he stared at the door.   
  
'I am so sorry Gourry. I just had to tell you...' He turned and began to head home, and as he did so, he could hear a man's  
piteous sobbing as he slowly walked away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
His cloak lightly rustled behind him as he made his way to his Master's chamber. His amythest eyes scanning over the  
corridor as he walked, arms folded behind his head in an extremely casual manner. Things had been rather boring for awhile. The  
errands that his Juu-ou-sama had sent him on had brought him no excitement what-so-ever. To put it frankly, he was bored.   
  
With that trademark smile plastered upon his face, he slipped into his Master's chamber without making the slightest noise.  
"What is it I can do for you, Juu-ou-sama?", he happily chirped as he shut the door behind him. As he turned, he was immediately  
taken back by the sight before him. He blinked as he stared at his master hugging a woman with purple hair and who was dressed up  
in a waitresses uniform. "Eh...am I interupting something, Juu-ou-sama?", he lightly asked.  
  
"No, you are not Xellos. I need you to investigate the death of Lina Inverse for me.", the blonde quickly snapped out.  
  
"Lina-chan's...death?", he whispered softly. The pang of emotion that hit him ask he spoke this shocked the mazoku. Lina   
Inverse was a touchy subject with Xellos. Although, he would never really admit it openly. With Lina, he had been re-introduced with  
feelings he had long since pushed from his conscience. Friendship, was one of the things she had shown him. She didn't try to water  
down the true image of him at all. She accepted what he was and still allowed him into their group. Another emotion that came along  
while he was with her was...jealousy. He didn't like how the dumb swordsmen recieved her smiles. The little beatings he secretly wished  
he were recieving. And, he learned of one emotion he always felt while he was near her... It was almost like a warm sensation that  
flowed over his entire body. He admired her, nearly adored her for her wonderous power...but there was something more than   
admiration that made him feel...different around her. And these emotions worried him, too.  
  
Attempting to shake of this strange feelings, he straightened up his posture and lightly bowed to his master. "Hai,  
Juu-ou-sama. I shall take care of it."  
  
"You better Xellos. I need answers and I need them quick."  
  
The look in her eyes made his entire body shutter. It was not a pleasant experience to disappoint Juu-ou-sama. Taking one  
last look at the woman in Zelas' embrace, he quickly teleported from the room, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"Do not worry, Luna. Xellos will find her alive. My dear Trickster Priest has never failed me when it came to dealing with your  
sister. Besides, I have a feeling that Xellos is going to take this matter very personally."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hehe! There is the first bit of my big ol' X/L story! ^.~   
Hope ya enjoyed it! Please R&R!! Thank ya much!  
  
-Crimson Haze 


	2. All I Left Behind Chapter 2

All I Left Behind (Chapter 2)  
Written by Crimson Haze  
  
  
The sun's light seemed to be harsher than usual as it beat down upon the young girl's  
back. Yeah, she shouldn't have done it, but it had been her only escape. Not from the group  
of renegade mazoku that had wanted to rip her to tiny bits, no. She had to get away from her   
past. Being the Enemy of All Living Things for such a long time had left her feeling empty.  
Every frightened look she had ever received seemed to have taken a toll on her.   
  
She released a soft sigh to the wind as she brushed her now light brown hair back   
from her eyes. Her pale green eyes reflected the vast ocean that lay below her feet. Which,  
were dangling freely off the side of the ship she happened to be hitching a ride upon. She didn't  
care where she was going or how long it would take for her to get there. All that mattered  
was that it was going to lead to change.   
  
As she continued to stare down into the infinite blue that is known as the ocean, she  
let her thoughts slip back to what had occurred the week before....  
  
The word on the street was that they were out for blood. Apparently, I'd pissed  
them off for the last time. By 'them', I mean the mazoku. Well, a certain group of mazoku  
who where just slightly peeved off at me. But, I guess they had a good enough reason to be  
slightly pissed. I had single handily taken out half of their little group. Wouldn't that  
make you mad as well?  
  
Anyways, this was the third threat of death that I had received from a certain  
group of people. The other two I won't name...they're not too important at this time. I was  
getting tired of all of the bullshit really. Either it was some macho mazoku who just   
wanted to boast that he could beat Lina Inverse or some damned group of idiots wanting  
revenge of some sort. The same cycle repeating itself over and over. And the only reason  
that it kept happening was because of one damned thing...I was Lina Inverse.   
  
The only way I knew how to break free of something like this was to runaway   
and start anew. Sure, you would never think that the great Lina Inverse would run away  
from anything. Well, you all thought wrong. Repetition is Inverse enemy #1. My nature  
is chaotic...so it is natural for me to despise such a thing. But, the last time I broke free  
of such a situation I had simply walked away without even looking back. You can't very  
well do that when you have a pack of mazoku tailing you hungry for blood.  
  
If it was a dead Lina Inverse they wanted, that's what they were going to get   
damnit. Just my luck that a group of performers just happened to be in town the night  
that the attack was supposed to take place. And, ironically enough, the play was about  
the grand adventures of yours truly. They even had a girl that looked almost exactly like me...  
Catching on yet?  
  
Of course, she would need a few touch-ups before I could pass her off as me but,  
nothing that a few illusionary spells couldn't handle. Plus, she wasn't half as cute as the  
original!   
  
Well, as the story goes, I approached her earlier on that morning, telling her  
exactly who I was. Of course, she was thrilled to have met me and wished to know how  
a day in the life of Lina Inverse was truly like. She wanted to get her portrayal of me exactly  
correct. So, I agreed to give her exactly what she wished for.  
  
We made a deal to switch places for one day. I could easily improv the entire play...  
since the entire thing was based on my own adventures. Simple enough, ne? Her part of the  
deal was just as easy. Act as if she were in a huge play and just go with the flow. We were  
to switch back places the next morning. She stay in my hotel room and I camp out with the  
rest of her acting group.   
  
With the shake of our hands the deal was sealed. We switched each others clothing  
and etc. Well, except for the Dragon Blood Talismans. I couldn't dare part with them. Number  
one reason, they were quite powerful and I knew that if I parted with them I would never see  
them again...just like the girl. Reason number two, he had given them to me. Sentimental  
value and pure value all wrapped up into one.  
  
As we parted ways, I had wanted to stop her. Tell her what was really going to happen  
to her if she went through with it. But, I didn't obviously. So, as it came to pass, the morning  
after brought the expected news. Lina Inverse had been slaughtered as she had been sleeping  
in her hotel room. The illusion spells I had placed upon her would eventually fade in a day  
or two. But, I highly doubt there was much left of her to even identify.  
  
I do regret it. I happened to send an innocent to their death. But, it seemed like my   
only chance to break free. So, I took it without much hesitation. And, yes, if there had been  
an easier way to have done this without killing anyone, I'd of done it. But, even if there  
hadn't been any fatalities, I still would wind up hurting people.  
  
For example, sweet, little Ameria. I did hear about her breakdown at my funeral. When  
I think about how Gourry will take it...I don't even want to hear about it. I miss his damned  
goofy smile and even the way he teased me.  
  
Damnit! ...I need to stop crying so much. In the past year, I'd shed more tears than I   
had in an entire life time. Oh, that reminds me, I guess Zel won't take the new too well   
either, I suppose. I used to have a small crush on the stoney-butted guy, but he was just  
too gloomy and too blind to see his real beauty.   
  
But, I let him go... Just like I let go of the illusion that was Lina Inverse. And...  
of the illusion that I didn't love a certain purple haired fruitcake of a mazoku. As long  
as he never caught onto my little secret...I was safe. Well, since I am now technically  
"dead", the chance of him ever finding out are slim to none.  
  
I like those odds. They're nice and secure. Just like my future...I hope.  
  
My main concern now is what to do if Nee-chan finds me. I can see it all now...  
  
Mean, ol' Luna - "Ah, so you're not dead, Lina. You know, it was not a good thing to   
make your own sister worry about you. I was so worried I dropped scalding hot soup on twenty  
different customers! So, my boss wasn't quite pleased with that. And, he happened to lower  
my salary and buy the people their lunches. So, when he's not happy...I am not happy Lina."  
  
Very frightened me - "Onegai, Nee-chan! I didn't mean to worry you! Gomen ne!"  
  
Mean, ol Luna - "Oh, of course you're sorry, Lina. But, sorry won't help your dear  
Nee-chan buy those pretty shoes she happened to be saving up for... Gomen, Lina, but you're  
gonna have to be punished!"  
  
Very frightened me - "...save me, L-sama.."  
  
And...*BOOM*! That would be lights out for your kawaii Lina!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts by sharp feeling upon her shoulder. Out of  
reflex she jerked her body forward, sending her falling over the edge of the ship. Casting a  
hasty Levitation spell, she avoided falling into the ocean by a mere inch. Letting out a soft  
sigh of relief as she flew back over and onto the boat.   
  
"Ara...that was a close one...", she muttered under her breath as she lightly dusted off  
the light blue dress that she had decided to wear. Oddly enough, she liked the feeling of the  
wind lightly tickling the back of her knees as the folds of her dress sway along with the gentle  
breeze. It was almost comforting...  
  
As she slightly smiled to herself, she let the memory of nearly being shoved into the   
water bring her back to reality. She quickly spun around on her heels, her anger rising with  
every passing second. "Who's idea what it to almost knock me off of the damned boat?!", she  
growled angrily as she searched the deck of the ship for the culprit.  
  
She was taken back by the fact that there was no one upon the ship. Nothing but silence  
greeted her ears. "Eh?! What is going on here?!"  
  
Her head jerked to the right as she suddenly became aware of someone's soft clapping.   
The sound seemed to jump about in every direction until the noise abruptly ceased. Ending  
as quickly as it had began. "Who in the hell is there? Show yourselves...!"  
  
She took a step backwards, placing herself into a fighting stance. She immediately  
froze as she felt her body come into contact with another. Gulping quietly as she turned her  
head to catch a glimpse of who...or whatever she might be touching. And..she was greeted by  
a pair of slitted, amethyst eyes.  
  
"Hello Lina-chan! Yare yare, that was a wonderful trick you played on all of us! But,   
the games over...", he said in that always too cheerful tone of voice.  
  
"..X-Xellos..?!" That was the only word that slipped past her lips before the world   
faded into darkness...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:D The end of Chp 2!! Ohh...thrilling, eh?  
Hope you liked it! Please R&R!!  
Chp. 3 is on its way! 


	3. All I Left Behind Chapter 3

All I Left Behind - Chapter 3  
Written by Crimson Haze  
  
  
The golden light that continually pulsed above her inched closer and closer  
as she floated helplessly in an ocean of pure black. She felt as if she couldn't  
breath for much longer... 'I'm drowning...someone...anyone....'   
  
She jumped awake with a strangled gasp. Her hands violently trembled as she  
brought them up to her face to wipe away the few tears that happened to be spilling  
down her cheeks. As her breathing slowly stabilized, she became aware of a presence  
within the room. She was going to jump out on a limb and guess that it was none  
other than the Trickster Priest himself.  
  
Before she could even orally acknowledge she had realized he was in the   
room, his form slowly emerged from the shadows. Even though his usual smile was  
present upon his face, she could tell there was something different. Then, it   
finally dawned on her, 'He...he's concerned about me? No. No, that can't be it.   
I must still be disoriented from the dream...'  
  
She soon became painfully aware of the fact she was lying in a rather soft  
bed, surrounded by the softest pillows she had ever had the pleaure of sleeping  
upon. Lifting up the sheets, she was relieved to see she was still wearing the   
clothes she passed out in. She inhaled a deep breath of air, letting her mind   
clear and her heart race slow down.  
  
"Xellos, what in the hell happened? Where am I?", she immediately blurted   
out.  
  
His smile only grew wider as he looked upon the sorceress, an even more   
mischievious look appearing upon his handsome face. "Well, Lina-chan, before I  
answer any of your questions, I want you to get rid of that disguise you are   
currently wearing."  
  
Blinking for a moment, she realized what he was talking about. With a simple  
snap of her fingers, the auburn hair faded into memory and was replaced with her  
usual fiery mane. The same process occurred with her eyes as well. Eyes that  
were once light green became crimson in a flash. "Will that suffice, Xellos?"  
  
"Ah, much better! I like your natural look so much better! Now, to answer  
your first question. You fainted aboard the ship you happened to be running away  
on. As for your second question...well, Sore wa himitsu desu!" He was then   
smacked harshly in the face by an airborne pillow.  
  
"Damned fruitcake mazoku!", she angrily muttered under her breath as she  
clenched her fist tightly. "I should have seen that coming from a mile away."  
  
"Hm, since you didn't see it...maybe you are going blind. We should go and  
have your eyes checked Lina-chan!", he replied quickly.  
  
"I'll your eyes you masochistic bastard!", she shouted angrily as she lept  
from the bed, grabbing him in a fierce headlock. She smirked happily at the muffled  
sounds of protest that were being emitted from the mazoku who was trapped in her   
death grip.  
  
"Umph...!! L-Lina-chan! I n-never knew you were so..f-foward!", he softly   
mumbled as he was being strangled and rubbed against a certain part of the young  
girl's anatomy.  
  
She stopped momentarily to see exaclty what he was talking about. She froze  
as soon as she saw where she had accidentally placed Xellos' head. A blush soon  
crept over her face as she stood there unable to move.  
  
He looked up at her with his eyes wide open, a feral smirk appearing upon  
his face. "It's quite comfy down here, Lina-chan! Do you mind if I stay here just  
a bit longer..? Soooo warm!" And with saying that, he gave her breasts a gentle  
squeeze. "Soft too!"  
  
"HENTAI MAZOKU FREAK!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs as she proceeded   
to stomp his face into the ground. Her face pratically glowing it was so flushed.  
"Don't you ever do that again or else I will kill your sorry ass!"  
  
After a few minutes of pummeling him into a tiny pulp, she relaxed and sat back  
down upon the large bed. Her eyes locked upon his form in a death glare. As she   
opened her mouth to speak a loud howl pierced through the air. Her eyes suddenly  
grew wide as she looked towards the door of the room.   
  
"Xellos, please tell me this is not the place I think it is...", she spoke  
softly, a hint of fear creeping up into her voice.  
  
"Oh well! I guess the secret is out! But, don't worry Lina-chan, I won't let  
the wolfies eat you!", he replied cheerfully.  
  
"Why in the hell did you take me off of that boat?! What did you do with all  
of the crew?"  
  
"I took you off of the boat...well, because I wanted to. But, as for the crew,  
let's just say that they're 'down below' at the moment."  
  
She had gotten that double meaning and shot him an angered look. She hadn't  
expected any of this. Sure, she knew people would go and investigate her death...but  
not actually find her so damned quickly. And those men certainly had not deserved  
to die simply because they were on the same boat as she had been. She closed her  
eyes and inhaled deeply, wishing that this was all some nightmare she'd awaken from  
and find herself back on the boat with the wind blowing through her hair. But, of  
course, as soon as she re-opened her eyes, she found herself still in the unfamiliar  
bedroom...and the now empty place where Xellos had previously been standing.  
  
As soon as she had mentally asked herself about Xellos' whereabouts, she felt  
weight suddenly come down upon the other side of the bed. "Okay, Lina-chan, I   
have answered a few questions for you as you asked. Now, I expect to have the same   
courtesy bestowed upon me."  
  
She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, turning slowly around on the bed  
so that she could face him. Unconciously biting her lower lip as she gazed upon the  
mazoku's lying form. He smugly grinned at her as he noted how incredibly nervous the  
young sorceress was.   
  
"First question; Why did you fake your death, Lina-chan?", he inquired softly,   
getting straight to the point of the matter.  
  
She felt her mouth suddenly go dry, her eyes slightly quivering with confusion as  
she scrambled for words to explain herself. Letting her eyes fall down to the mattress,  
she took a deep breath and began her answer slowly.  
  
"I...I had to break free, Xellos. Away from the constant battles, the frightened   
look upon people faces when they realize who I was and what I can do. The many death  
threats I caught wind of daily... I wanted a normal life so badly! I had to do it!"  
  
"Oh, so you in order for you to find happiness you killed an innocent young girl  
and robbed her of her happy, normal life? Is that it?", he shot back at her quietly.  
  
Her body began to shake as his words sink in. Tears springing up in the corner  
of her eyes as she continued to stare blankly at the mattress. "It..It's not like that  
Xellos!"  
  
"Like hell it's not. You've become exactly like them, Lina. From the idiotic,   
murdering bandits to any cold-blooded monster. The people who looked at you in fear  
now have a reason to do it. You're no longer Lina Inverse, the Dra-mata. No, you're  
Lina Inverse the Killer."  
  
With each word he spoke it felt like knives being plunged into her heart. Her  
breathing became shallow and sporadic. She suddenly felt like she was free falling  
as the room about her began to spin wildly.  
  
He leaned in closely to her, his breath warm upon her ear. The tingling sensation  
that shot up through her snapped her back into reality. "How does it feel Lina-chan..?"  
  
Her eyes snapped up to meet his own in an intense gaze. Feeling as though she would  
drown in shimmering pools of amethyst. It took her a moment to finally catch her breath  
as the stare continued. "What do you mean, 'How does it feel...'?", she meakly whispered  
to him.  
  
"Why, Lina, to be a monster...like -me-."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that does it for Chapter 3!  
^.^ Hope ya liked it!  
Oh, and thank you all so much for reviewing my stories!  
It really means a lot to me!  
oh, and Chapter 4 is on it's way! 


	4. All I Left Behind Chapter 4

All I Left Behind - Chapter 4  
Written by Crimson Haze  
  
  
'Why, Lina, to be a monster...like -me-.'  
  
The words seeped into her mind, flowing throughout her entire being as the  
pain continually beat into her conscience. 'I am a monster. What in the hell have  
I done?!', she screamed over and over again within her mind. She looked down and   
shrieked in terror as she saw her hands covered in blood. Terrible pain suddenly  
shot up through the girl's body. Bringing her arms up to hug herself tightly as   
she began to rock her body back and forth. Not even aware of the fact that she had  
dug her own nails deep within her flesh.   
  
He could only stare at Lina as he watched her slowly falling to pieces  
before his very eyes. 'Kuso...I pushed Lina-chan too far. But, the truth is   
never meant to be sugar coated and sweet.' Exhaling as he extended his hand  
up to her face, gently cupping her cheek. He felt that pang of emotion sweep  
over his entire body as his gloved hands made contact with her skin.   
  
A part of him wished to tear the girl apart limb from limb. Yet, another  
part of him wished to hold her to him tightly and to tell her that everything  
was going to be fine. That she hadn't killed anyone and it would be alright.  
But, these emotions lead to confusion as well. He did not function too well when   
he was confused like this. It almost made him furious that he had allowed human to  
touch him the way she had. He wanted to hurt her so bad...unleash a fury she  
had never witnessed upon her frail form.   
  
As all of these thoughts ran through his mind, she sat there, frozen in  
place. He had been staring intently at her for at least five minutes now.   
Fear soon began to sink into her heart as she suddenly felt the need to get  
away from him. She didn't know what he was planning on doing...  
  
Time seemed to go by in slow motion as the unfolded before her. Xellos'  
face neared her own as she looked to him in confusion. Before she could even   
react, his lips had captured her own in a searing kiss. Her eyelids slid shut  
slowly as she felt his arms wrap about her waist. Her arms snaked up and wrapped  
themselves about his neck as he continued to kiss her. The sensations that were  
flooding her senses gave her the feeling of drowning in sheer warmth.  
  
He didn't really know why...of all things he could of done to Lina, he  
chose this. Yet, he wasn't really scolding himself for such a bold move. He  
had always wondered what if would feel like to be in her tight embrace. Did  
she bring out the human self he had once been? That question had always arose  
when he was in Lina's presence. Her smile seemed to have a profound effect upon  
him. Almost a sense of protectiveness surfaced at times when he happened to  
catch a glimpse of Zelgadis looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He   
always acted as if he had never witnessed him looking, that smug smile always  
etched upon his face. He could never understand how he could get so damned   
jealous over Zelgadis looking at -his- Lina.  
  
The kiss was almost becoming too painful...too tempting to push the wonderful  
sensation even further. He hastily cut the kiss short, his lips slowly releasing  
her own in one swift motion. His eyes locked upon Lina's as he took in the   
sight of her languid expression. Her lips slightly parted, simply aching to be  
kissed once more. A slight groan escaped from his throat as he forced his  
urges back into the recesses of his mind.  
  
She slowly re-opened her eyes as she heard Xellos softly groan. As if   
waking from the perfect dream, she gave him a warm smile. The thoughts of the  
horrible deed that she had allowed to happen slipped from her current thoughts.  
She couldn't help but feel doubt creeping up on her. Was he simply doing this  
to confuse her even more? Was this just one more sick joke to him? 'It..it has  
to be one of his twisted, manipulative games..! I won't fall for it! Damnit, I  
won't!'   
  
Almost instantly, her face of peace slipped from her features and was replaced  
with one of sheer anger. She swiftly placed both of her hands upon her shoulders  
and violently shoved him away from her. "You truly are a bastard, Xellos. You   
are a genius at these mind games that you play.", she furiously snapped at him.  
Slipping off of the bed, she stepped over to the large door that seperated her from  
the rest of Wolf Pack Island. 'I don't care what lies beyond this door. I have to  
get away from him before I let my true feelings for that damned mazoku appear. I  
will make things right once again. I have to...' She released a breathe she hadn't  
even realized she had been holding in and opened the door and moved outside of the  
room.   
  
She was greeted by a sight that made her blood run cold. There stood before   
her a woman with long flowing blonde hair and a cruel smile slapped upon her face.  
The woman took a long drag from her cigarette as she seemed to be looking Lina up  
and down with great interest.   
  
Lina could feel the enormous power that seemed to pulsate from the figure  
standing infront of her. She managed to keep herself from dashing right back into  
the room she had previously escaped from. Her crimson eyes quivered with a touch  
of fear as she felt the woman's gaze intensify ten fold. Her body shuddered under  
the immense wave of energy that crashed down upon her form.   
  
As she sensed the girl's extreme discomfort, her grin only widened as she   
took a step nearer to Lina. She brought her face very near to Lina's and blew a  
puff of thick smoke into her face. "I've waited eagerly to meet you, Lina Inverse.  
But, I am rather disappointed to see you're not as excited to see me. Now, why  
ever is that? Do you even know who I am...?"  
  
Lina could only gulp as she felt the words rise up from her throat and past   
her parted lips, "Zelas...the Beast Master."   
  
"Good Lina-chan! Now that you know who I am...do you know what I am going to  
do to you for making Luna worry so?", she questioned with a smirk that showed the  
slightest glimpse of fangs.  
  
"Iie...", was the only word that Lina could summon for a reply. So, it was   
true after all. Her Nee-chan and Zelas were truly friends.   
  
"Oh..don't look so frightened! I am not going to harm a hair on your precious  
little head! I am only going to take you to the temple of Cephied to explain to  
your sister why you did such a horrible thing!"  
  
That made the sorceress turn deathly pale. Her hands began to shake gently as   
she began to imagine all of the torturous activities her Nee-chan had instore for  
her. As the thoughts ran through her mind, her fear grew and multiplied ten fold.  
She knew it would be pointless to even attempt to run from Xelas.   
  
Before she could open her mouth to protest, she suddenly felt a great pressure   
upon the base of her neck. A choked cry escaped past her lips as she began to sink  
to the floor. And within seconds, she was plunged into unconsciousness.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter four!  
I am sorry it took so long! But, I am trying to juggle school, college  
applications, and this story all at once. I am quite tired! So, I  
hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be out soon! 


	5. All I Left Behind Chapter 5

All I Left Behind - Chapter 5  
Written by: Crimson Haze  
  
...then there came the terrible silence. She was surrounded by it, enveloped  
within it. She attempted to cry out for help, or even to take in the comfort of hearing  
her own voice...but she had no such luck. The sensation of being gagged overtook the   
young girl as she continued to struggle to scream.   
  
The darkness that shrouded her wasn't aiding to ease the girl's highly paniced  
state of mind. The feeling of being completely weightless and floating about didn't help  
the situation either. There was nothing. Only emptiness that was driving the frightened  
sorceress into insanity.   
  
She could feel wetness upon her cheeks. She was crying...how long had she been in  
this place? There was no beginning or end to the black void she happened to be entombed  
within. The idea of her own death crossed her thoughts as she began to cease her seemingly  
fruitless attempts to ward of the silence.  
  
...could she have died?  
  
"No. My child, you have not passed on.", a voice slashed through the silence with  
one swift gesture. A warm, golden light suddenly wrapped about Lina's shivering form after  
the mysterious voice had banished the silence into oblivion.   
  
The warmth that spread over her body reminded her of a mother's touch. One to calm   
and comfort. To try and ease any discomfort that the child might have. Lina welcomed the  
familiar sensation, her body instantly relaxing as she did so. She still could not find   
her voice, so within her mind she pleaded for the voice to continue soothe her.  
  
"Yes, that is what I am here for. My little chaotic one, what have you gotten yourself  
into? I knew that one day one side of your personality would overtake the other. Although,   
I had hoped you would have acted more, how should I put this, maturely. So, My child, I am  
going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. I know that if you knew the true consequences  
of your actions, you would not have acted as you did."   
  
Lina felt the warmth of the light grow in intensity, causing her to shudder in response.  
The sensation left the young sorceress with the distinct understanding to take great heed in  
what the voice was saying.   
  
"I will place you back to the evening of the girl's murder. You will have to correct the  
great wrong you have commited. You will also have all of the memories of what you experienced  
after sending that poor girl to her rather brutal death. You will even remember -our- little  
encounter, My child."  
  
The warmth and the light began to recede from the girl. Leaving her cold and vulnerable.  
As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a ethereal woman of shimmering gold.  
A smile graced the woman's lips as she watched Lina's expression of complete awe. Her eyes  
reflecting everything and nothing, a mixture of swirling ebony and gold.   
  
"We will meet again, My child. But, when that day comes, you will be with me for all  
eternity. How I do love you, My chaotic one. You have always been one of my favorite children.  
I have enjoyed our little meeting... Good-bye, My child."  
  
And with those words, Lina disappeared from the great Sea of Chaos. Leaving a rather   
amused L-sama behind. A smile still upon her lips as she stared at the great expanse that was  
her home.   
  
"My child, other than this small task I have sent you out to complete, there is one ordeal  
you must face. That of which, is love. I did not mention that you were not the only one who  
should keep their memories of the events that followed your ill-fated decision. A certain   
Mazoku Priest will also have the honor of remembering everything. I do wonder how he shall  
act when all is said and done..."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
As soon as she had departed from the Sea of Chaos, she suddenly found herself standing  
before a cheerful young girl who eerily looked like Lina herself. She stared at the girl,   
seemingly in a daze...her eyes glazing over as the memories hit her head on. This was the  
girl she killed. She had thrown this girl to a group of blood thirsty mazoku...and for what?  
To save herself from a few battles that she could easily win? How foolish of her to have done  
such a thing. She suddenly despised herself through and through. The sight of the actress was  
too much. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again, but she would have to live with  
the truth that she was capable of becoming what she so despised. And she was not going to  
forget that. Never.   
  
She swiftly raised one gloved hand and firmly placed it over the girl's mouth, instantly  
quieting her. Her gaze steely and quite stern. "I am sure that you have many, many reasons  
for admiring me, but they are wasted on a sad and pathetic individual. I am not worthy of  
such idolization from such a talented young girl as yourself. Please, do not waste your life  
trying to be someone that you are not."  
  
Without saying another word, she stepped back from the girl, turning about on her heels  
and headed towards the inn. This time, she was not going to run from her enemy. Her   
expression suddenly becoming sour as she remembered herself running away from her life like  
a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs. She was going to give the mazoku a beating that  
would simply shock the rest of those whom might wish to follow in their footsteps.  
  
Ignoring the insistant cries of the young actress who wished to know why she would say   
such a thing, she vanished into the large crowd of afternoon shoppers, her thoughts on one  
soul objective. Set everything right...but, with that thought, she was suddenly reminded of  
one incidence that happened between herself and a certain mazoku. The only good that had   
come from her horrible crime. Xellos...why had he behaved as he did? He couldn't have   
possibly cared for her... But, she would never recover from that kiss. His touches that could  
melt her down to the core. She knew that she could never experience those things again and  
that made her heart ache with longing that she had never known. But, maybe this was just one  
of her punishments for killing the young girl.   
  
As she placed her hand over her heart and pushed back the tears that threatened to  
spill down her cheeks. She had to go on...no matter how much sorrow she felt. And with that,  
she raised her eyes upward and sent a silent thank you to the Mother of Us All. She had been  
given the chance to redeem herself and she was not going to squander such an opportunity.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty. After a -very- long break  
from being burnt out and quite   
frustrated with everything in my life,  
I am back and ready to finish up this   
puppy! :D I am planning on writing two  
new fics after I finish this one.   
I am going to be doing Slayers!   
Shakespearean style! It may take me   
awhile, but they will be worth it! I plan  
to write Chp. 6 tomorrow after school!   
Sorry, once again, for delaying this fic  
for so long. Bai bai!  
  
-Crimson Haze  
  
  



	6. All I left Behind Chapter 6

All I Left Behind - Chapter 6  
Written by: Crimson Haze  
  
  
  
The fading sun was locked within the ruby hued eyes of a certain young sorceress   
as she readied herself for battle. She knew that they would not come until the moon   
hung high within the dark night sky. Running an unsteady hand through her fiery hair,  
she let out a groan of frustration. The vision of two shimmering amythest eyes forced  
it's way into her thoughts. She drew in a sharp intake of breathe, only to release it  
between her clenched teeth. Tearing her gaze away from the scenery that lay beyond her  
window, she fell back onto the bed only to stare at the ceiling above.   
  
She immediately regretted doing so, for as soon as her body relaxed in the comforts  
of the bed, her eyelids began to grow heavy with sleep. Trying to focus upon anything to  
relinquish her desire for sleep. But, as a heady yawn slipped past her lips, her will  
to fight it off deteriorating down to nothing. And with thoughts of Xellos invading her  
mind, the sorceress drifted off into slumber.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
A cold gust of wind burst in through the open window, causing Lina to be jarred   
from her slumber. Rising up from the bed, she shuddered from the cold, wrapping her arms  
about herself for warmth. Glancing towards the window, she was greeted with the sight of  
the night sky covered with brilliant twinkling stars. "...oh, shit."  
  
As those words spilled forth from her mouth, a soft creaking was heard above her   
head. As her eyes traveled upwards, she met the gaze with four pairs of slitted, glowing   
azure mazoku eyes. The muscles within her body instantly tightened, her eyes becoming  
cold and uncaring. "You've finally came."  
  
The sparkling white of razor-sharp fangs soon became clear in the glowing moonlight.  
Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the mazoku grinning at her as if they had already won  
the fight. She moved quickly, running to the window, she cast Levitation and rose into  
the dark sky. Knowing all too well that they would soon be appearing before her, she   
searched for a decent battle ground, one to where she could somehow have some sort of  
tactical advantage over the mazoku.   
  
Spotting a rather large lake a few hundred feet below her, she dove down towards  
the awaiting waters, easily gliding over the glistening surface. Grinning to herself as  
she spied four dark figures flying high above her. Upon reaching solid ground, she   
searched the skies above, only to see none of the mazoku pursuing her. She knew then   
that something was not right.   
  
Before she had a chance to react, she was suddenly slammed in the back with by a  
strong energy blast. Her body rising up and off of the ground down into the icy water a  
few feet away. This had not been expected by the young sorceress. She had planned on  
casting Boost and surprising them by using Dolph Zork, one spell that happened to call   
upon the power of the Deep Sea Dolphin. It would have certainly taken the mazoku by  
surprise.   
  
As she struggled to swim back to the surface, she suddenly felt a sharp tug upon   
her cape that send her deeper into the water. Desperately needing air, she knew only one  
way to reach the surface before she passed out from lack of oxygen. Bringing her arms   
together, she prayed that her plan would work. She had never tried to bring forth a very  
powerful spell by sheer thought alone. But, desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
The words came to her in a rush, her mind screaming out the spell aloud within her  
mind, 'Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength!  
BRAM GUSH!' The great arrow of wind burst forth from her hands, the force from the powerful  
blast gave her perfect amount of momentum needed to free her from the waters' depths.  
  
Her petite form flew out from beneath the waters' surface, landing upon the land beside  
the lake with a soft *thud*. As she lay upon the ground gasping for breathe, she heard   
laughter roar from up above. Slowly raising her head up to see the four mazoku wink out from  
view, only to reappear hovering a few feet above her. She rolled over onto her stomach, using   
her arms to slowly lift her tired body to it's knees. Forcing herself to stand up once more,  
she glared at the mazoku coldly, she was not about to allow fear to show within her eyes. Be  
damned if they could sense it. She simply would not give them the pleasure of seeing her cower  
like a helpless child.  
  
"Ah, so you still think that you can even continue to fight? How amusing. You damned  
humans never do know when to just give up. Especially you, Lina Inverse. But, I shall show  
the rest of humanity that you are not invincible!", the leader of the four screamed out in   
anger. The mazoku outstretched his hand, as he laughed with delight at the thoughts of   
killing the infamous Lina Inverse. As the dark energy that had been collecting within his   
hand reached it's peak, his eyes grew wide with excitement as he unleashed the attack upon   
the weakened sorceress.   
  
"Now you die!"  
  
Refusing to close her eyes, she firmly held her place, mustering up the strength to cast  
Ray Wing in order to protect herself as much as possible from the oncoming attack...which  
never came. Within a flash the attack was redirected to the far right, the sheer force of the  
blast sent her stumbling to the ground.   
  
As the dust finally settled, the sight that lay before her made her gasp out in surprise.  
One word on the tip of her tongue, dying to be spoken...  
  
"Xellos..."  
  
He discarded the body of the last mazoku into the lake behind him as if it were an un-  
wanted rag doll. Walking past the bodies of the now deceased, he made his way over to the  
dazed Lina. His piercing gaze devoured the sight of the fiery haired girl. That odd stirring  
of emotions rising up within his chest. He needed to know if she remembered what had   
happened.   
  
Once he reached her, he gently took a hold of her arms pulling her up to him, his lips  
merely an inch from her own, his breathe gently stirring her bangs.  
  
"Lina...we need to talk. Now."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
How's that for chapter 6! Hope you  
liked it and stuffies! Chapter 7  
is not far behind!  
  
-Crimson Haze  



	7. All I Left Behind Chapter 7

All I Left Behind - Chapter 7  
Written By: Crimson Haze  
  
  
  
Stunned. That was the only way to describe the way she was feeling. The look upon her  
face resembeled that of a deer caught in the path of a pair of oncoming headlights. She could  
feel her heart beat pounding in her ears. Nearly drowning out every noise that accompanied  
the night. The sensation of his gloved hands gripping her arms sent shivers up and down Lina's  
spine. ...then her reasoning kicked into play.   
  
Why exactly would Xellos suddenly show up and rescue her? That was not like him at all.   
Plus, he had never touched her like this... His voice then pulled her out of her inner thoughts.  
  
"Tell me, Lina, how could I have possibly known about this little 'fight' of yours?",  
he asked he raised up one hand to gently cup her chin.  
  
"Maybe you simply staged this...", she replied breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, Lina, please do not lie to me. You know how I love to feed off of negative emotions.  
And with you being attacked and running for your life, I would have been having a feast. Why   
would I want ruin such an opportunity?"  
  
'What is he playing at?', Lina asked herself as she stared at his face. Attempting to  
read his features to give her a clue into his thoughts. "Xellos...I don't know. I wish I could  
tell you..."  
  
"You confuse me, Lina-chan. I do not like having all of these confusing...emotions."  
  
His words made her breath catch in her throat. They caused her heart to thrash about   
wildly within the confines of her chest. What was he trying to tell her...? That he actually  
cared? Impossible...it had to be another one of his tricks...  
  
"Lina-chan, do tell me...does this sound familiar?" He slipped his arms about her waist,  
pressing her up against his rigid hardness as he lowered his lips to her ear. "How does it  
feel, Lina-chan?", he softly cooed against the soft flesh of her earlobe.  
  
The breathe that she hadn't even realized she had been holding seemed to be knocked out   
of her as she heard those words. As she sharply inhaled to recover from the shock, she allowed  
her reply to make it's way past her lips. "W-What do you m-mean, 'How does i-it feel'?"  
  
He could not hold back the grin that spread across his lips. So, it had not been merely  
a dream afterall. "I am glad you are not feigning ignorance, Lina-chan. I had a...feeling  
that what I was remembering was merely a silly dream my mind had created. And, by the way  
that your heart is beating so fast I think you remember one particular moment that we shared.  
Don't you, Lina-chan?"   
  
He let his gaze drop to her lips at that moment. He smirked as he watched her tongue   
dart out to instinctively wet her dry lips. In one swift motion, he brought his mouth down  
upon hers in an almost animalistic manner. His grip about her waist only tightened as he  
ravished her mouth. With each caress of his tongue, he was silently claiming her.   
  
Every stroke he placed upon her body wreaked havoc upon her senses. She could feel her  
entire being scream for more. She brought her trembling hands up to cup the sides of his face.  
The mixture of fear and passion caused the sorceress to shudder along with every touch and  
caress.   
  
Yes, the way her body reacted to his attentions cemented his suspicions. He did not  
know why it felt so right to be holding her in his arms, but he was certainly not going to   
question it at this very moment. His left hand left her waist to travel up her side. His  
gloved digits lightly brushed over the material covering her right breast. He nearly moaned  
as she gasped in surprise at his actions.   
  
Before he could administer anymore pleasurable actions to the willing sorceress, a  
voice shattered his concentration...   
  
"Xellos! Where in the hell are you?! I don't like having to search you out, as you  
should already well know. I have a job for you to do, dearest. I do hope that you aren't  
too 'busy' to take care of it for me. You know how I hate to be disappointed."  
  
With an inaudible groan, he removed his lips from Lina's. The sight of her now swollen  
lips and flushed cheeks did make an attractive sight for his hungry eyes. Lifting his  
eyes skyward to avoid completely loosing him self in such a temptation, he concentrated  
on answering the summons.  
  
'Jou-ou-sama, I do apologize. Of course I will take the mission. I would never dream  
of upseting you.'  
  
"Ah, that's a good Xellos. Everything is forgiven. Just get yourself back here pronto.  
Understood?"  
  
'Yes, Jou-ou-sama. I am coming.'   
  
Dropping his eyes onto Lina once more, he couldn't keep that cheerful smile from spreading  
across his lips. "Ah, Lina-chan, you are the deadliest of distractions... But, I am afraid  
that Jou-ou-sama is in need of my services. We shall continue this later, ne?" Planting a  
kiss upon her forehead, he took a step back from the trembling girl and proceeded to vanish   
from sight.   
  
Staring into the empty space before her, she lifted her fingers up to her lips. 'He...  
remembered. How is it possible...? But, should I really care? This is what I wanted...really.  
Thank you, L-sama. Thank you for everything.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
O.o;; That was Chapter...erm, 7.  
I have been experiencing...compy problems.  
-REALLY- sorry for the delay. x.x  
-Crimson Haze 


	8. All I Left Behind Chapter 8

All I Left Behind - Chapter 8!  
  
Xellos soon appeared before his master. His head regally bowed patiently awaiting his orders. Deep within the back of his thoughts he was in an emotional turmoil. And he was sure that Zelas could feel it. After all, he was created from her. How could she not know?  
  
A wide smile could be found upon the shadowed face of the Beast Master. She so did love it when something this interesting came about. It certainly did take a lot to get her little general/priest so riled up. Lightly clearing her throat as she straightened out her posture within her chair. "So, what kept you from coming to me right away, Xellos? Your thoughts to be preoccupied with something...or is it someone?"  
  
His shoulders visibly stiffened at the mentioning of Lina's name. Keeping his head bowed, he could not keep that wry smirk that spread across his lips. So, his master did not remember what had occured either. "I was merely keeping a specific interest of yours alive, Jou-ou-sama."  
  
"Oh, really? You've always managed to keep a watchful eye upon our spunky red-headed sorceress, haven't you? Lighten up, Xellos... I'm not going to scold you for having a, what should I call it...? Ah, yes, a slight crush on the girl. She is quite the adorable specimen. And, actually, she is the main reason why I called you back. Even though her sister and myself have quite the close friendship I need that little powerhouse on my side. Do you understand me?"  
  
His eyes jerked open at hearing that. Pulling his head up to openly regard his master with a look of something akin to shock, he couldn't help but suddenly go on the defensive. "Jou-ou-sama, you know that she will not ever agree to go along with this! She'd rather kill herself then become a mazoku!"  
  
In a flash Xelas was kneeling before him with a murderous look burning within her eyes. Her arm shot out and her long fingers found their way around his neck and sharply clamped down upon the delicate column. "Are you questioning my orders, Xellos?! It doesn't matter whether she will willingly come to us or not! The point is I want her and you will get her to me no matter what! I have been aware of your infatuation with Lina for quite some time and I simply ignored it! But now I cannot! You will cast your feelings aside and kill her for me!" In one powerful motion she flung his body away from her and into the nearby wall.  
  
His body lifelessly collapsed onto the floor after sliding down the wall. With a pained grunt he pulled his body upright and came to rest in a sitting position. Within seconds that sickeningly insane grin grew upon his face. "Forgive me, Jou-ou-sama. I was out of line. I shall go and kill Lina Inverse and turn her into a mazoku..."  
  
"Good. You should feel quite lucky that I did not torture you for such insolence. Now go." With an eerie grace she turned from him and vanished from sight. Soon after her exit Xellos soon followed. His body slowly fading into shadow...and a mournful groan piercing the lonesome silence of the room as he went on his way.  
  
  
Holy shiest it has been awhile, eh?  
It was a tiny update...but an update, no less.  
Well, I am going to be making updates from time to time.  
I just had the urge to continue on with this story.  
Oh, and for all of those who reviewed this oh-so-long-ago...  
Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.  
-Crimson Haze 


End file.
